


Apple Pie and Spinach

by ghostedMinds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic, KuroKen Month, KuroKen Month 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma really doesn't want to eat his spinach. Good thing Kuroo knows just how to get him to eat it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Pie and Spinach

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: dessert for[KuroKen month 2016](http://kurokenmonth.tumblr.com)

Kenma glares down at his plate, at the green blob of _existence_.

 

“Kenma.” Kenma tips his head forward, a sign that he’s heard the call and his attention is caught. “You won’t get dessert if you don’t eat your spinach.”

 

Kenma’s glare transfers from the pile of cooked spinach up to Kuroo. Kuroo’s expression is innocent as he raises his eyebrows, a shrug in place as he stands, taking his own plate back into the kitchen. Kenma’s eyes stay locked on Kuroo, glaring at his back, wondering what hell Kuroo has crawled out from.

 

“I guess I’ll have to eat the apple pie we baked by myself” Kuroo says, rinsing his plate off and setting it in the sink to wash later.

 

Without paying Kenma any mind, he walks to the stove with a knife and cuts the pie that sits on the counter by the stove. A small whine escapes Kenma as he glares at Kuroo, down to his spinach and then to the apple pie Kuroo’s cutting into. He can smell the sweet, mouth-watering aroma of the baked dessert and his stomach rumbles at the prospect of eating some. But, the spinach.

 

Chopsticks poke at the green mass, a slight look of disgust on Kenma’s face as he watches the action. With a deep breath, spinach is grabbed with chopsticks and Kenma shovels the food into his mouth. He doesn’t stop, barely chewing and swallowing quickly until his plate is clean. His tongue is poking out of his mouth as he walks into the kitchen, the only sign he plans on showing that he had suffered eating the greens.

 

“Don’t forget to rinse your plate. I’ll serve you some pie” Kuroo says when Kenma walks into the kitchen, only letting his grin spread when Kenma is behind him and rinsing his plate off in the sink.

 

He makes sure to give Kenma a larger piece for eating his vegetables and walks into the living room and settles on the couch. Kenma comes in a minute later and snuggles up beside Kuroo, taking the plate with more apple pie out of Kuroo’s hands and beginning to eat with slowed gusto, his own way of refusing to admit that Kuroo had played him like a fiddle to get him to eat his spinach.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://5917.tumblr.com) |  [commissions](http://5917.tumblr.com/commissions) |  [original story](http://5917.tumblr.com/tagged/%3Bg3)   
> 


End file.
